They Got No Idea
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: Post-3x08 - Barry and Iris' first time. Barry/Iris. One-shot.


**A/N:** Inspired by Taylor Swift's song, "Dress" (which made me think so so much abt how Iris must've been feeling in late 2b/early 3a), this is my interpretation of Barry and Iris' first time having sex. I know, given how handsy they were, that many people think their first time was btwn or around 3.03 and 3.04...but I don't. Lol. So much was going on, and I really just feel like their nervous this-is-a-huge-step-from-being-just-bffs selves would've waited. So, my headcanon is that there's a four-month time jump btwn the alien crossover and the season 3 mid-season finale, and during that time was when they first had sex. You by no means have to get onboard with this opinion, but it is the one I hold and this is the fic that tells the story of what happens. I hope you can still enjoy, even if you don't agree with my consensus.

*****I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

*****Many thanks to **sendtherain** for beta'ing.

* * *

The knock at the door had Iris' heart beating loudly in her chest. Everything was in place. From the champagne to the light dinner to the handwritten card she'd made for him and, well, the silky lingerie she'd bought the morning after their second date.

_Maybe I overdid it_, she thought to herself, nibbling at her bottom lip as she rose from the bed to toss a pretty robe around her form in order to greet him at the door.

She'd certainly never gone all out for any previous boyfriends. It was just whatever bed was available, not more than a few weeks into her relationships, as surface-level as they may have been. Even with Eddie, it had just been his bed in his apartment. She'd stripped, he'd stripped, and that was it. Her bra had happened to have lace on it, but that hadn't been planned. Frankly, it was the only bra she had that was clean.

But this was _Barry_.

She felt deep in her gut that her proclamation that they were meant to be together was right on the mark. Not because Thawne said it, or because of that future newspaper with her last name changed, or because on Earth 2 their doppelgängers were married – but because she'd fallen in love with _her_ Barry, and it was unlike anything she'd ever known.

So, after Flash business had interrupted them mid-make out more times than she could count for the last six months, she knew she had to do something. She had to guarantee Barry had the day off. She had to book them a hotel room and make it special. After he had nearly sacrificed himself to aliens in order to save the city – and probably the world – she had to hang onto him as long as she could.

Barry Allen was not leaving this room without her until the next morning.

Standing up on her tiptoes, Iris peeked out into the peephole. She guessed it was probably Barry, but given the way she was dressed, it never hurt to be prepared. The robe adorning her shoulders was almost sheer.

Taking a deep breath as a second knock came to the door, she turned the knob and opened it just as he was halfway through saying her name.

"Iri-" he stopped, his mouth suddenly completely dry. "Wow. You look…"

Iris ducked her head, heat flooding her cheeks, and stepped back to let him inside.

"Calm down, Barry. You'll alarm the other guests."

Barry didn't say another word, only stared at her as she daintily untied the knot holding her robe together and let it drop to the floor. His eyes widened as they traveled down to her legs and up to her breasts, at her long tresses over her shoulders and the hazy look in her eyes. He was unspeakably nervous, but it appeared so was she.

"Maybe I should've kept the robe on a little while longer," she said, tremulously.

He shook his head and walked towards her. "No."

Pulled flush against him, Iris surrendered to his kisses. The same kisses that she'd told him earlier she wanted more of. More than kisses, she wanted more of him. He'd been clueless to start, but he caught on fast, his eyes growing dark and his voice a touch higher-pitched than normal.

"I love you," she whispered after a particularly dizzying kiss. It made him shudder. Only in another lifetime had she said those words to him and meant it in the same way he did.

"I love you, Iris," he murmured back, his voice full of emotion. His hands, which before had been lightly brushing either side of her body, now gripped her waist as he kissed her again. And again, and again.

Then, he pulled back, suddenly aware of himself and wondering if he was coming on too strong. It relieved Iris, honestly.

"It's okay," she said softly, encouraging him, her fingers dangling in the little hairs on his neck.

He let her kiss him again.

"I want you." She licked her lips.

"_Iris_," he groaned, overwhelmed. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that."

She went up on her tiptoes again to whisper in his ear.

"I _want_ you."

One kiss after another, Iris walking backwards with each step Barry took forward, landed them on the bed. Iris watched him with a lustful, anticipatory gaze until she reached the pillows lining the cushioned headrest. Barry undressed until he was only in his boxers and crawled over to her, hovering on his knees when he reached her, waiting.

Iris draped her arms around his neck and lifted her face for his kiss. It started soft as ever, as they tended to, but quickly built up in speed and depth and heat.

"_Barry_." She shivered, turning her head to the side and clenching her nails into his shoulders as his lips descended down her neck, nibbling as they went.

She felt so _alive_.

Two large hands moved up her sides, the slender fingers belonging to them moving to pull down the straps on her lingerie.

"There are hooks on the back, Baby."

She pressed a kiss to the side of his face and felt him shiver. He bounced back quickly though, creating space between them so she could sit up enough for him to wrap his arms around her and unhook the many fastenings lining her back at the speed of light.

When he'd finished, the corset lingerie easily fell down her body when gently tugged, and she smiled.

"That definitely comes in handy."

Barry met her eyes and, despite blushing a bit, returned her sentiment.

"You have no idea."

Iris swallowed and avoided his gaze.

His eyes were on her now. Really on her. The only garments of clothing between them were his boxers and her lace panties, the barriers covering their most intimate parts.

This was it. It was really happening. She was about to have sex with Barry.

He was nervous, she could tell he was. Frankly, she wouldn't be surprised if at some point during the night, he phased through the bed and into the bedroom of the floor beneath them from excitement.

Still, she felt more nervous. She was sure of it, but she wasn't sure why. She hadn't been aware of her love for him for almost her entire life the way Barry had. Plus, she'd helped him through his moments of the most nerves, so she shouldn't be nervous really, but…

"Iris?"

_God, the way he said. Her. Name_.

"Hmm?" She blinked up at him.

"You okay?" he asked, bringing one of her hands to his lips and kissing it sensuously.

She melted, her heartbeat loud and racing in her ears.

No one would get it. No one had a clue. Sure, they knew Barry had been in love with her for years and hadn't acted on it until she was in a serious relationship. And yeah, they knew it was big deal that she finally realized she felt the same way. But nobody would understand exactly what happened, and the endurance both of them had to last through multiple partners and time changes and traumatic events.

Barry had once said that she had been the first person he saved with super speed, and that in the moment it felt like they were the only people in the whole world.

Iris felt that way whenever he looked at her, touched her, said her name.

And now he was going to make love to her. After telling her he loved her. After she told him she loved him first. Which was huge. She just couldn't keep it inside anymore, and she couldn't slow down.

She looked him in the eye, smiled tremulously, and said…

"Put your hands on me, Barry."

The switch from sweet to sexual had him spellbound, but the love in her eyes told him it hadn't been shut off completely, if at all. He reached for her, placing one hand over her breast perfectly fitting in his palm and squeezed gently. Iris' moan effectively pushed pre-cum to the tip of his cock, making his head fall into the crook of her neck.

His breathing grew heavy, delirious with bliss and nerves.

"I've waited so long… And you're so… You're a goddess, Iris."

He looked into her eyes, so in love, so amazed by her. Iris could barely breathe. She swallowed hard.

"You're not too bad either," she said, running her fingers down his abs and over his biceps.

"The Flash isn't." His lips twitched nervously.

She cupped his face in her hands and wrapped her ankles around his knees so he couldn't get away.

"In the 10th grade, when no one else was home, I masturbated to the image of you naked; the one time I caught you undressing in your room and stayed to watch."

His eyes widened. He wanted to say he couldn't remember a time she'd caught him doing that, but obviously she was slyer than he was, and he hadn't been the wiser.

"I called you cute all these years because we were just friends," she continued. "But I knew puberty hit when I started fantasizing about my best friend in the shower."

"_Iris_," he croaked. "Why didn't you…"

"The same reason you didn't, probably." She pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips, then lifted her gaze to his again. "Make love to me, Barry. Make up for lost time."

"Stop thinking and start doing?" A teasing smirk hit the place she had kissed, and she grabbed his jaw to yank him to her, to push him to finish undressing the both of them as she mauled him with her special brand of passionate kisses.

Several minutes later, both fully naked, Barry hovering over Iris once again as she lay flat on her back, they took each other in. One last, long, desirous look before everything changed forever.

"Condom?" She licked her lips.

Barry answered by thrusting slightly, so the tip of his covered cock brushed her clit. She gasped.

"If you're ready."

She reached for him and wrapped her arms around her neck, spreading her legs wide, and arched up to encourage him.

Barry settled lower, almost right against her, pushed her knees still farther out and finally sank into her core, experiencing every level of pure bliss as he did so.

"Barry." She moaned, eyes crossing, fingers clenching, digging into his skin, pulling him closer, and then urging him on after the first few slow strokes.

In time, he moved faster. She could hardly breathe; it was so fast. Her hand steady over his heart proved to be the only thing that could slow him down and prevent indefinite phasing – though she had to admit that felt good, too.

Eventually she surprised him by flipping them over and riding him slowly, sensuously; driving him and herself out of their minds.

They crested as one, glistening with sweat, words lost as the cries of passion left them both.

When Iris collapsed, Barry immediately wrapped his arms around her, then after a few moments turned them both to the side.

"Well?" she asked, nuzzling close but keeping her eyes glued to his. "How was it?"

His laugh was a short bark of disbelief.

"Better than every fantasy, Iris."

She smiled softly as he leaned in to kiss her before speaking again.

"Better than all of it."


End file.
